The present invention relates to methods, systems and apparatus for enabling controlled access to online content.
Parents with underage children have a need to control their children's web browsing activities to prevent access to harmful, unsafe or inappropriate websites. The current mechanisms to allow such control is through the use of white lists and black lists to allow or deny access respectively to requested websites to protect against inappropriate web content.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for methods, systems and apparatus for enabling controlled access to online content.